1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp which can be designed for styling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some conventional lamps have lampshades for styling or pattern designing. The lampshades are exposed in air directly. As such, the appearance of the lampshades may be damaged by ageing, crashing or oxidizing. Besides, dust may be piled up in grooves or slits of the lampshades, so that the lampshades can be hardly cleaned up. The brightness of light emitted from the lampshade is decreased.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.